I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the combination of a headband and flashlight holding construction. More particularly, the present invention relates to the combination of a headband and holding construction, whereby one or a number of implements, including flashlights, may be detachably held on the headband and holding construction. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a headband construction to which one or more flashlight holding devices may be easily attached and detached and which allows the user to position a flashlight secured to the flashlight holding device to furnish light in the direction of the eyes of the user. Even still more particularly, the present invention relates to a headband and flashlight holding construction that includes a headband having exposed surfaces of loop-type material to which one or more flashlight holding devices fasten, each of which flashlight holding devices has exposed surfaces of a hook-type material.
II. General Background
There are many tasks for which the performer of the task needs to direct light, particularly narrowly focused light. Examples are many, but those that come to mind are the tasks associated with working on an automobile engine, hunting or fishing at night, and performing medical operations. There are a number of small pocket penlights or flashlights, typically using one or two AA or AAA size batteries, that are convenient for their size and lightweight and for their narrowly focused light. But for the tasks just mentioned, the user is inconvenienced by having to hold even a small penlight or flashlight.
Miners who work in dark mines have long known of using headlamps to focus light upon their tasks. Headlamps, however, are bulky and are not easily carried about or stored when not in use. Thus, there is a need for a simple construction that would support a small headlamp and that would be easily carried about or stored when not in use.